halloween_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Strode
'Laurie Strode '(born February 22, 1961) is the daughter of an unnamed man, mother of Karen Nelson and grandmother of Allyson Nelson. On Halloween night, 1978, Laurie was attacked by the murderous Michael Myers and remained traumatised by the incident. Over 40 years later, she became prepared for Michael's return and ended up burning him alive underneath her home. Biography Early Life Laurie Strode was born on February 22, 1961 to an unnamed father and an unknown mother in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. At some point in her school life, Laurie became good friends with both Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok, getting so close to Annie that Laurie became acquainted with her father, Leigh Brackett. During her teenage years, Laurie also came to know both Tommy Doyle and Lindsey Wallace. 1978 Massacre Being Stalked On October 31, 1978, Laurie left her home in the morning and began walking to school. Before she left, however, her father reminded her to leave the key to the Myers house beneath the door mat and she told him that she knew. Along her way, Laurie met Tommy Doyle, also on his way to school, and the two spoke about what activities they would enjoy as Laurie babysat him that night until they stopped in front of the Myers house. Tommy warned her about the house but she didn't listen and quickly left the key under the mat, not realising an unknown shape inside the house was watching her. As Tommy walked on, Laurie began singing a tune out loud as the shape was now behind her, watching her walk down the street. .]] Later, in the middle of class, Laurie became distracted and looked out a nearby window only to notice an unknown man staring at her from across the street. She is forced to look away as her teacher asked her a question, but when she looked back the man was mysteriously gone. After school had finished, Laurie walked home with her two best friends, Annie Brackett and Lynda Van der Klok when a car slowly drove past the three girls and Laurie noticed that it was the same man who had been watching her all day. After Annie yelled something after him, the car suddenly came to a stop, frightening the girls, however, it then drove off. about the man behind the bush.]] After Lynda had gotten home already, Laurie noticed the man again, watching her and Annie from behind a bush. Annie became angry and went to confront the man only to find no one behind the bush, believing Laurie had made him up because she felt alone without a boyfriend, Annie recommended that she out more instead of staying in and babysitting so much. After Annie got home, Laurie checked behind her as she walked, making her bump in Annie's dad, Sheriff Brackett. She apologised to him and he only laughed and exclaimed how everyone needed a good scare on Halloween. Once she got home, Laurie looked out her bedroom window to see the same man standing in her backyard, once again watching her. He quickly disappeared and Laurie locked her window out of fear just as her phone began to ring. Babysitting For the Night speak to Sheriff Brackett.]] When she answered the first time, she got no reply and hung up out of fear only to be called again and yelled at by an annoyed Annie who wanted to let Laurie know she would pick her up at 6:30 for them to both go babysitting. Annie later arrived and picked Laurie up and the two made their way to the street they were babysitting on. One their way, Annie suggested they smoke pot until they came across Annie's father investigating a break in at a Halloween store where the perpetrator stole a Halloween mask. The girls wished him luck and started back on their way. Just before they got there, the girls discussed the school dance and how Laurie wanted to ask Ben Tramer. By the time they reached their destination, it had already become dark and Annie dropped Laurie off at the Doyle House to meet up with Tommy. .]] At Tommy's house, Laurie read to him before he grew bored of the story and showed her his stack of favourite comics, which he would much rather be read instead. He then asked Laurie what the "Boogeyman" was but before she could answer, Annie called on the phone to announce that she had great news, she had told Ben Tramer about Laurie's feelings towards him. During their conversation, Tommy interrupted, trying to get Laurie's attention as he believed he had seen the boogeyman across the street. However, she saw no one and told him to go watch TV, returning to her conversation with Annie. As the two began to argue over Ben Tramer, Annie spilt something over her clothes and hung up in order to go get changed. make a deal.]] Later, Annie found a way to meet up with her boyfriend and brought Lindsey Wallace to the Doyle House for Laurie to watch her, explaining that if Laurie watched Lindsey, she would explain to Ben Tramer that she didn't mean what she said. Laurie took the deal and Annie told her she would call in an hour, however, Laurie did not realise that this was the last time she would see her friend. Later, Laurie finished carving the pumpkin and lit it up with Lindsey and Tommy, bringing them down to watch the rest of the movie just as the phone began to ring once again. Lynda announced herself on the other end and asked where Annie was but Laurie had no idea, only knowing she was out somewhere with Paul. Lynda seemed excited and said goodbye to Laurie, the latter only assuming what Lynda was about to do with her boyfriend. Final Fight An hour or so later, Laurie received another phone call from Lynda but could only hear what seemed to be moaning, or cries of help, from the other end until all she could hear was heavy breathing and hangs up to go check to see if Lynda was alright. One she arrived in the Wallace house, Laurie called out for her friends, believing the whole thing to be a prank only to go upstairs and discover Annie's, Lynda's and Bob's corpses spread out across a bedroom. Shocked, Laurie left the room, crying and stood in the hall overlooking the stairs until she was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder by an unknown assailant, tumbling down the stairs and cracking her ankle. As Laurie looked up, she recognised her attacker as the same man who was stalking her the whole day and knew he was after her life. appears behind Laurie.]] She quickly got up and ran toward the kitchen, locking the door behind her and reaching for the back door, but was it locked. The attacker then managed to smash his arm through the locked door and turn the door knob to let himself in, causing Laurie to resort to smashing the window and opening the backdoor from the outside. She ran out into the street, screaming for help, however, no one would help her, believing it was just a prank for Halloween. She ran back to the Doyle house and screamed for Tommy to let her in, throwing something at the window to get his attention. Once inside, she instructed Tommy and Lindsey to hide themselves and noticed a window open, suggesting the intruder had gotten inside. She lay beside the sofa just as he appeared behind her and attempted to stab her, only for her to stab him in the neck with a knitting needle. sits up behind Laurie.]] After believing the killer was dead for good, Laurie went back to Tommy and Lindsey and told them that the boogeyman was finally dead. However, the two children screamed as he appeared behind Laurie and she instructed them to lock themselves in the bathroom, running into a bedroom by herself and resorting to hiding in the closet. The killer quickly discovered her and broke down the closet door, grabbing for her only for Laurie to stab him in the eye with a clothes hanger, disorienting him enough for him to drop his knife and allowing her to stab him again in the chest. She emerged from the closet and called out for Tommy and Lindsey, instructing them to receive help from neighbours. After they left, Laurie rested against the door frame, not realising the killer was sitting up behind her, very much alive. Once she walked onto the landing, he attacked her again, attempting to strangle her until Dr. Sam Loomis appeared on the landing and shot Michael several times, knocking him off of the balcony. He then helped Laurie up and took care of her.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] The killer, now known as escaped mental patient, Michael Myers, was captured by Deputy Frank Hawkins and taken back into custody that night.[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]] Aftermath of 1978 Reckless Behaviour It is implied that after Laurie suffered great trauma on Halloween, 1978, she was immediately sent back to school the next day and received no mental health treatment. This led to reckless behaviour in school and her grades to nosedive, she was no longer the smart, straight A student she once was. She also began to abuse drugs and alcohol as a coping mechanism for her paranoia, attending several high school parties and having meaningless flings with men. She presumably graduated high school with horrible grades, never having any real chance at a successful career. Giving Birth and Preparation At the young age of 20, during one of her many flings with men, Laurie became pregnant with her only child who she would later name Karen. At some point, Laurie realised that it was quite possible that someday, Michael may return for her and began to prepare for such an event. She purchased an old, rundown home on the outskirts of Haddonfield and built it up as a fortress in order to protect herself. She purchased many weapons and stored most of them in a basement she built from scratch below the house. She trained herself in the use of firearms and eventually became an expert. During this time, Laurie also married twice but both the marriages failed, presumably quickly. Losing Her Daughter Laurie not only trained herself, but also her daughter, Karen. At the age of eight, Karen was taught how to use a gun properly and efficiently in order to protect herself. Laurie would also wrongly neglect Karen as she was too busy preparing for Michael's return. Eventually, social services were called and Karen was taken away from Laurie in order to find a better home, leaving Laurie alone for good. She never regained custody and as Karen grew older, she only drifted further away from her mother. She later married a man named Ray Nelson and in 2001, the pair had a daughter of their own they named Allyson. However, Laurie rarely ever saw her granddaughter but still managed to retain a loving and close relationship with her. At an unknown point in time, Laurie became acquainted with Frank Hawkins, who was responsible for capturing Michael in 1978. 2018 Massacre Connecting With Allyson and Aaron.]] In 2018, Laurie was still living on the outskirts of town and preparing herself for Michael's return when two journalists, Aaron Korey and Dana Haines, who were investigating the 1978 murders came to Laurie for an interview. She was hesitant at first, but after they offered her money, she let them in quickly. Once inside, Dana explained the documentary they were planning to make until Aaron began to make fun of Laurie believing in "the boogeyman". However, Laurie simply warned him that he should also believe. The pair tried to explain that they wanted to look at the story from a different angle and maybe give Michael some sympathy but Laurie quickly shut that down and highlighted the fact that he murdered five people in 1978, something that is unforgivable. The interview went on smoothly until Dana brought up Laurie's estranged daughter, causing her to escort both of them out quickly and shut down their questions. .]] Later, after Laurie's granddaughter, Allyson, started class, Laurie watched her through the window from across the street, eerily similar to how Michael once watched Laurie. After class ended, the two spoke outside beside the football field and Laurie gave Allyson the money she received from Dana and Aaron. She instructed Allyson to get as far away from Haddonfield as she could and told her that her mother would get over it. Allyson then confronted her about not getting over Michael, allowing the preparation and hiding to take priority over her family. Laurie explained that she could live with Karen hating her if that meant she was prepared for the horrors of the world and bid her granddaughter goodbye. Later, Laurie returned to her home and continued to train herself for Michael's transfer that night, shooting several mannequins in the head and preparing guns in case of his escape. She then sat in the parking lot of Smith's Grove Sanitarium, watching as Michael was taken away in a bus. As she saw him, she began to have a panic attack and screamed. After he was taken away, Laurie managed to make it to Allyson's celebration dinner for making it into the Honor Society where she met Allyson's boyfriend, Cameron Elam. However, she couldn't cope after she had just seen and began to break down, running outside with Allyson following closely behind her. Once they made it out onto the street, Laurie stopped and Allyson pulled her into a hug and Ray helped her into her truck as she drove home. Michael's Escape and Karen of Michael's escape.]] The next morning, Laurie overheard on the television that the prison bus transporting Michael had crashed and he managed to escape, causing her to quickly gather all of her weapons and lock every window and door in her home. She then drove to Karen's home and managed to sneak in and jump out at her, proving that she had no security system installed. She then reprimanded her and asked where Allyson was as she had a plan to escape Michael's rampage, however, Karen didn't listen to her and Ray quickly threw Laurie out. After hearing about Michael's first attack on Dana and Aaron, who had interview Laurie before, she stood outside the crime scene and watched as their corpses were taken away. for the first time in forty years.]] That night, Laurie patrolled the streets of Haddonfield in her truck while also listening to police radio which led to her to the Morrisey house where Michael had just murdered two teenagers, Vicky and Dave. Once she arrived, she ordered all the children out on the street to get inside and as she looked up, she saw Michael in the window of the house, the first time they saw each other in forty years. She attempted to shoot at him but only shattered mirror as it turned out to be his reflection, running round the side of the house to catch him. She saw him slowly walking away and managed to shoot him the shoulder, however, he ultimately escaped once again and Laurie met up with Frank to speak about him. While they were talking, Laurie was introduced to Ranbir Sartain, a former student of Dr. Loomis who was also helping the police with catching Michael. Laurie then showed up at Karen's house once again, however, this time with the police by her side, frantically asking where Allyson was so they could get to safety. Karen attempted to call her but Laurie took the phone and instructed Allyson to get back to her house as fast as they could. However, she never received this message as she had lost her phone earlier in the night. Ray and Karen were both taken to Laurie's house where she locked all the windows and doors and turned off all the lights. She also apologised to Karen for all that had happened with Michael and putting her and her own family in danger. The Showdown grabs at Laurie through the front door.]] After hearing two gunshots coming from the front of the house, Laurie frantically descended the stairs in order to investigate and looked through the front to see Michael standing over Ray's corpse, looking in. She quickly barricaded the door and screamed at Karen to hide in the basement as she backed up to front door with her gun. However, this then allowed Michael to smash the glass and shove his hands through, wrapping them around Laurie's face and neck, attempting to choke her. Laurie was quick to stop him though as she managed to bring up her gun and shoot off his fingers, making him drop her to the floor. She then quickly went to hide in the basement with Karen as Michael managed to lift up the barrier of the door and enter the house. chokes Laurie.]] The two listened to Michael's footsteps above until Laurie tried to shoot him from the basement, sounding like it hit and incapacitated him, she went back up to the first floor and told Karen to stay in the basement. Laurie then investigated the first floor but ruled out all hiding locations he could be in and entered the second floor. Once there, she began to quickly look around all the rooms, finding Ray's corpse strung up in one of them, but closed the shutters of rooms he was not in. Once she reached her own bedroom, Michael ambushed her from behind a clutter of mannequins and started choking her with her own gun but she managed to push him back and took out her knife. However, when she attempted to stab him, he overpowered her and forced her to stab herself in the stomach instead. Once she was disoriented, he choked her and threw her over the second story balcony with her seemingly landing unconscious. Allyson then entered the house and called out for Laurie, causing Michael to look away and when he looked back, Laurie was gone. After Allyson and Karen hid from Michael in the basement and Karen also managed to shoot him in the face, Laurie emerged from the shadows and stabbed him in the forearm, however, he quickly recovered and punched Laurie in the face. She then grabbed a frying pan and hit him several times over the head until he fell into the basement. Karen and Allyson quickly retreated from the basement, however, not before Michael tried to drag Karen down with him, ultimately becoming unsuccessful, and he is locked in. Laurie then flipped a switch that set off a series of blowtorches that set her house on fire, burning the shape. The three Strode women managed to escape the house and Allyson flagged down a passing truck that brought the three to safety, while holding each other close. Personality In 1978, before Michael Myers' attack, Laurie was a reserved and intelligent teenage girl that wasn't quite good at socialising with boys she liked. She didn't have a lot of confidence in herself but still longed to have a boyfriend that loved her for who she was. Even though she really liked Ben Tramer, she was far too self-conscious to ask him out or even have a close friend ask him out as shown when she specifically told her best, Annie Brackett, not to do so. However, all of this teenage innocence was wiped away after Laurie was attacked by Michael Myers on Halloween night. She lost her only two friends and was left alone, not receiving any help for her mental health. She became a rebellious teen doing drugs and sleeping with many men, which eventually left her with a daughter. Forty years after the initial attack, Laurie grew into a determined and PTSD-ridden woman who would go to any lengths to see the death of Michael Myers. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween (2018)|''Halloween (2018)]]" * "''Halloween Kills''" * "''Halloween Ends''" Trivia * The character of Laurie Strode was actually named after John Carpenter's ex-girlfriend. References Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Halloween Kills characters Category:Halloween Ends characters